1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape dispenser, and more particularly the present invention relates to a tape cutting dispenser which has a holder recoverably bending away from an axial direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tapes have become an indispensable product in modern life, for use at home, office, medical treatment or factory, etc. However, in order to use the tapes and cut the tape more convenient, therefore, the tape dispenser is invented.
As FIG. 1 shows, the conventional tape dispenser includes a dispenser body 10, a roller 12 and a cutting blade 14. The dispenser body 10 has a taping trough 16 for accommodating the tape 70. The two side walls of the roller 12 have a protruding shaft 20 while the two sides of the taping trough 16 has a gap 18 for positioning the shaft 20 of the roller 12. When pulling the tape 70 toward the cutting blade 14, the cutting blade 14 will cut the tape in a demanded position.
To replace the tape 70, the roller 12 is took off from the taping trough 16, a ring core 72 of the tape 70 engages with the outer circumference of the roller 12, and then the shaft 20 is put into the gap 18 of the taping trough 16 to finish the replacement of the new tape 70.
After the conventional tape dispenser is used for a period of time, the shaft 20 of the roller 12 may be broken, even the whole roller 12 may be missing. As a result, a user must buy a new roller 12 to maintain the tape disperser as useable. The present invention is provided to improve the aforesaid problems and achieve other objectives as follows.